Invisible Scars
by broken gaurdian
Summary: Alice and Jasper need a story! They are my favorite Twilight couple! Please read and reveiw to see if you love it! Read and reveiw for JAsper and Alice!I dont own any of the characters or content! all goes 2 Stephanie Meyer!
1. Chapter 1

**Escaping Jasper: p.o.v**

RUNNING. It was all I did, all I knew; it was a part of me. I ran for many reasons but no matter how far I ran or fast I could never escape the main problem: ME. I was a monster. I destroyed, hurt, and Murdered. This was my life style it was never different and I don't think it I'll ever change.

My old life it was completely different. It was different because I was actually alive. I was a respected solider that saved lives. I had a beating heart, and a soul, which was a promise that I had a chance of going to a better place. When I was changed into a vampire, it was taken away from me.

I have been on my own for several months now. Without my creator Maria. I actually felt better than I was when I was with her. She used me like her pet, her second commander. She made me kill humans and also my kind. Even if vampires don't have souls it doesn't mean you aren't destroying and murdering something. I have been visited by Peter and Charlotte. I still kept in touch with them.

I don't ever think I'll be safe or saved. Ever, and I live for eternity. I walked into a little dinner trying to not get noticed by the humans. I just drank blood hours ago, so my eyes were a little re but not noticeable to humans, and definitely so I wouldn't be too thirsty.

I go into this dinner and see the most remarkable thing. A very tiny beautiful vampire with beautiful black spiky short hair was sitting on s stool. She turned to look at me , and rose from the bar stool. Her eyes were like gold.

I realized while I was observing her that she started to walk towards me. I got tense remembering that she was a vampire and that she could attack. But her emotions didn't support that she would attack. I felt she was cautious and scarred but she was also excited.

"You kept me waiting long." She said. Her voice was the most beautiful music I will ever hear.

"Sorry ma'am." I replyed. She smiled at my reply. When she smiled I felt a strange emotion in me. It was not hers it was mine. I knew I knew what it was but I could not pinpoint the exact name for it."Jasper Whitlock." I introduced myself.

"Alice Brandon. Its so good to finally meet you." I got confused a little when she said that but I didn't care. She reached out her hand to shake mine. Being the southern gentlemen that I was I took her hand in mine and kissed the top of it.

" The pleasure is all mine. But miss Alice how is it that it seems like you know me, and that I was going to be here today?" I asked.

" Jasper I will tell you everything but not here. Please may you follow me. I know how tough I can be so its ok if you are scared to come." She smiled as she teased me.

I took her hand in mine and we left the dinner. All of a sudden I remembered what the feeling was. It was love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible Scars Chapter 2 Jaspers pov**

We walked human pace for hours. I don't think either of us knew where we were headed but it didn't matter because we had each other and nothing else mattered. I seemed like I found my angel and She was dragging me out of hell. When I was a human solider I always rescued people. Maria always depended on me to get things done. Whether I was a human or vampire people always relied on me but right now I was relying on someone. I was relying on a tiny, talkative, breathtaking vampire named Alice.

She informed me that she remembered nothing of her past only that her name was Alice Brandon. She also said she had visions when she was human too.

"Miss Alice. Did you see me in your vision?" I asked.  
>"Yes." She smiled. "I have been trying to find you for quite some time." <p>

"I best be on my way now." I said. I tried to move the other way but I couldn't pick up me feet. I felt like I belonged to her and she belonged to me. I felt empty at the thought of leaving her. I felt a sudden sadness radiate from her._ I'm such a monster I upset her. I repulsed the most beautiful creature I will ever meet._

"Don't leave me Jasper. Please. I need you. Please." She pleaded in a whisper. 

" I won't ever leave you. I don't know what I was thinking. I will stay until you decide to make me leave." I said. Then I leaned forward and kissed he forehead. 

"I knew you would say that." Alice teased. Then we walked into a street and I told her t wait outside of a shop for a moment. I went inside and bought something as fast as I possibly could in human pace. And I was out in a flash. I put one of the items in my coat pocket.  
>I grabbed her hand in mine and put the huge blanket I bought in my other arm and lead her down the street.<p>

"Where are we going?' Alice asked.

"Like you haven't seen where we are going. I'm never going to be able to surprise you am I?" I laughed.

"Nope." She answered with a big goofy grin on her face. 

"Really?" I asked. Then I swept her up in my arms and covered her in the blanket in one fluent motion and then I continued to walk and carry her. She was giggling nonstop. I swear if she could blush she would have.

"I think I have found a way to surprise you." I replied carrying the most valuable procession of my life in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lips of an Angel Alice's p.o.v

I don't remember anything. Not where I lived, my past, or who I was. Everything is just a blurry image. Maybe it's for the best. But I still wish I had the feeling to connect me to my human life.

Jasper was my angel. He made me feel special, human, and he loved me.

We walked to Virginia (_**I loved it. Totally beautiful.). **_We went up into the mountain forest into this beautiful meadow where Jasper laid down the blanket.

"Would you kindly take a walk with me, Miss Alice?" My heart melted at his southern accent.

"Why Major Jasper! Of course I would." I said this in my best southern accent. He rewarded me with one of my favorite smiles of his.  
>We went and walked under a waterfall. There was a ledge of rocks keeping us dry. I gave Jasper a mischievous smile.<p>

"Don't you dare!" He warned. I kicked my foot causing me to splash him with water.  
>"You're in trouble now!" He laughed. We had a huge water fight. He tackled me into a small pool of the water. We sat there for what seemed forever. He finally stood up out of the water.<br>"Here." He offered me his hand and helped me up. When we stood up we were under the light waterfall face to face.

His eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a moment. Slowly he bent down and leaned his lips into mine. The kiss was light and passionate. Our lips kept reconnecting. It was the best event in my entire life. Nothing else mattered. All because of one kiss.  
>We broke apart. "I love you." Jasper said lightly.<br>"I love you too." I managed to say.

We went to lay down on the blanket to dry off in the meadow. He wrapped me in his arms. I realized this is how it would be forever… me in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Jasper's point of view**_

Alice led us right to the Cullen family. They surprisingly accepted us into the family right away. They said though that I had to get used to this life style; drinking from animals and not harming humans. I've been doing it for about 2 months now with Alice. If I didn't have her I could never do this. Alice was taking away a piece of the monster in me every day.

Everyone loved Alice no surprise. Edward was her best friend. I got along best with Emmett and Carlisle. Rose and I were like siblings for some odd reason.

I was hunting with Edward and Emmett a half mile away from our home. I just finished a deer when I felt Edward's emotions get tense.

"There's something wrong with Alice." He whispered. I took off the second he said that. I was panicked; I don't know what I would do without Alice. I would kill myself.

I entered the house and saw Alice crumpled on the floor crying invisible tears. Vampires couldn't cry. Everyone was standing around her frozen not sure what to do. I kneeled beside her and held her in my arms sending her waves off calmness.

"Alice, honey, what is wrong? Please let me help please." I begged in agony.

"My head is killing me. The visions are hurting. I keep getting flashbacks about when I saw a human. You guys have no idea the pain about not remembering who you are! I rather know and not have it hurt like this! Make it fucking stop!" she screamed. I sent her waves of calmness.

"Jasper stop it now! You're not helping! It's making my body get confused! Stop!" She screamed in pain. It was the worst moment of my life. I felt so helpless. I held her in my arms tighter but she pushed me away.

I moved my hand as if to brush away her tears but then I realized we can't cry.

"We can't cry! We are damned! I can't ever have a baby because we are vampires!" she cried. I looked at her in shock. We never talked about it because it was impossible but I forgot just because you can't have something doesn't mean you won't want it.

"I didn't know you wanted a baby." I whispered. I felt so sick why I didn't ever consider what she might have wanted.

"I don't know if I do. I can't remember if I was the person that wanted a baby or not! I can't remember anything about my own self!" she whispered.

I sent her waves of pain relievers and happiness hard for several minutes. It was taking all the energy out of me finally it worked. Alice calmed down. I took her in my arms and carried her upstairs and set her down on our bed.

"Ali are you ok?" I asked. _God please let her be alright. _I thought.

"Jazz, hold me please. I'm scared." She said in her high voice. I got up on the bed a wrapped her tiny body in my arms. She put her head on my chest. She was so small I always thought she would break.

"There's nothing to be scared of darling." I said in my southern accent. "I know it's hard that you don't remember anything and the visions can be overwhelming but your fine. It doesn't affect who you are today and it doesn't affect our relationship."

"Thanks Jazzy." I loved it when she called me that. No one else could but her.

"I love you Alice." I said sweetly.

"I love you too." She whispered.

I bent down and kissed her lightly. I was never going to let my Alice go.


End file.
